ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
M1014/Histrocial
OLDER INFORMATION, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! M1014 Notes: *''The base model of the M1014 comes with no attachments and is the second most expensive of the M1014 family, coming in at 6500RP.'' *''However, due to it's barrel length, it has the highest overall damage rating and magazine size than the other two variants, and is one of the most versatile shotguns in the game.'' Customization The stock M1014 itself does not need too many attachments due to it's role, with the only needed one being the grip for reducing its ready time. An IR laser designator is also recommended, but not needed. Its fights at a range where a sight-mount isn't really needed and either hip-firing or using the iron sights are more than enough, but a open 1.0x sight works well too. A muzzle brake or flash hider isn't really needed either since the reduced recoil does not play much of a role and it noticeably makes the weapon's ready time longer. A silencer may be recommended if the player would like a more maneuverable version of the M1014 SD. Tactics Because of the medium barrel, the stock variant can adapt to engagements more easily. It's RoF, damage, and effective range allows it to deal fair damage and gun down more distant targets with surprising effectiveness. Although, like all shotguns, it's forte is still close range. At close range, it's terrifyingly effective against multiple enemies due to it's high RoF. It has good accuracy, good damage, and a good firerate. It's a hard weapon to not recommend, as it covers most playstyles adequately from rushing to defensive play. It can also be a handy weapon for suppressing snipers, who push their luck by sniping at medium range. It does not use a clip, and thus all 7 rounds must be loaded individually. You can reload cancel after a bullet is loaded by either left clicking or using sprint. It should be noted that this weapon is quite loud and has a distinct sniper rifle-like firing sound, which may be a hinderance when trying to stealthily flank foes. It is arguably the most versatile Shotgun in the game, boasting a better drawtime and reload time than the KPS12, more accuracy than the Model10a, a much better firerate than the NS2000, and is easily the most controllable shotgun of the end-game shotguns thanks to its grip upgrade. However, it lacks any excellence in any one trait and only has above-average damage. The popular phrase "jack of all trades, master of none" applies well to the M1014 classic, as it's beaten by all three in their respective specialized roles. This shouldn't discourage users from chosing the M1014, as it stays well above "average" in all its stats, resulting univerally great preformace no matter the circumstance. The M1014 is recommended for endgame play due to its all-round good stats in any situation. One effective tactic with this weapon is to always fire from the hip, instead of aiming down the sights. This tactic gives the player a split second advantage against the enemy, making it a perfect tool for run&gun gameplay. However, due to the clip size, thinking ahead is required after each score thanks to long reload times. M1014 C The C model of the M1014 uses the 14in. "Entry" barrel and comes with a foregrip. Compared to the base model, the C model sports the best handling and a higher rate of fire, at the cost of lower damage, heavier recoil, wider spread, and a smaller magazine size of five rounds. Customization The M1014C works very well out of the box and does not require any modifications for effective use. With the increased handling of the foregrip pushing the handling beyond maximum, one can add sights and a muzzle attachment without losing the instant-ready ability. My personal attachments are an Open Reflex 1x and a Muzzle Break. A laser sight is recommended for communication purposes if the M1014C is chosen as a career weapon and will not reduce handling. DreamlessMemory 16:29, August 20, 2012 (UTC) A silencer is can also be recommended for stealth players, as its high firerate and incredibly low drawtime offset the disadvantages of a silencer. Tactics For those used to the rushing playstyle of the PM5-350, the M1014C will feel very familiar. Ideal for a flanker, pointman, or patrol, the M1014 is an excellent weapon for those constantly on the move. Due to the low damage, players will need to ensure that they close the gap as much as possible in longer ranges or to maneuver mainly in close quarters. The high rate of fire allows for more forgiving shots and permits some ranged combat, but is limited due to the small magazine. Due to the instant-ready ability, the M1014C can be used while sliding, diving, and vaulting over cover, so take advantage of your extremely high mobility to shoot enemies while on the move.- DreamlessMemory 16:29, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It does not use a clip, and thus all 5 rounds must be loaded individually. You can reload cancel after a bullet is loaded by either left clicking or using sprint. However, with only 5 rounds and the downtime required to reload each round, switching to your pistol at the end of a clip should prove a good habit. M1014 SD The SD variant of the M1014 comes with an integrated suppressor, an M21 reflex sight, and a collapsible stock for mobility. This model cannot attach a foregrip, but the sight can be changed. Compared to the base model, the SD model has higher recoil and a higher rate of fire but a lower damage output. However, it still has the highest damage rating for a silenced M1014. Removing the 1.0x sight helps lower drawtime. Customization The SD variant does not provide too many options. Only the sight mount can be changed and an IR laser module can be added. While good, the M21 Reflex is frequently considered ill-suited for a shotgun due to it's small sight view. Using iron sights help lower drawtime. Tactics The M1014 SD has the advantage of power and stealth, it is overall more powerful than it's other counterparts when silenced (The stock variant's damage drops to 144 and the C variant drops to 140). At 152 damage points and 120 RoF, it is easily capable of dishing out a volley of powerful silenced shots with ease. Because of the lack of a grip, it has the longest ready time for any M1014 (including grips), compared to the stock variant which can be drawn faster with a grip installed and the C variant which can be drawn almost instantly with no other mods. Even if the sight-mount is removed, it's ready time will only go down slightly, and is still noticeably longer than the others. While still much better than popular non-CQC weapons, this means that the M1014SD can be outdrawn by some enemy Shotguns, SMGS, and CQC assault rifles. By no means does this ruin the weapon's good preformance, but it should be kept in mind when fighting fast-draw weapons. The SD variant excels in ambushes or slow advances and is not the best weapon for fast paced assaults, but will still do the job well with proper use of cover. It competes with the KPS12 KPS12 SD for the best SD-type shotgun. In many ways their stats are similar, but the M1014 SD has a slightly better drawtime at the cost of contol. Their fundamentally different reload styles should also be taken in consideration. M1014 AE Customization The added control and lowered ready time that the grip addes makes it a very worthwile purchase, barrel attachments are not necessary as they all add ready time for no worthwhile bonus. No optic is needed as it rasies the ready time and there is usally no need to aim down sights with a shotgun. Medibee (Talk) 00:42, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...